Omi's Love of Life
by Sara Jo Wolfe
Summary: *chuckles* I had fun trying to create a story no one has ever seen. I hope I got it. ^^ Omi x Ken and Omi x ??? More good Ken angst. Enjoy!!


Omi's  
  
Love of Life  
  
Weiss Kreuz  
  
3-20-02  
  
Author's Notes: *laughs* This idea came to me while I was thinking of writing something unexplored for Weiss fanfiction, and I do believe I found more than I bargained for. :::glomps Omi-kun::: Somewhere out there someone has probably done something similar, but hey . . . they couldn't write it like I could. ^_~ Have fun!  
  
Story Info: Ken angst (once again, yes) . . . and Youji has finally been surprised!!! Who ever knew you could freak out the casual Youji? :::insert evil laugh here::: There's a bit of shounen-ai . . . *chuckles* Just a bit . . . er, ah . . . yes, and they are as follows: Ken x Omi and Omi x ???. ^________^; Yes, it's a surprise! Don't you just love me?! *chuckles to self* This is a bit different than the style I usually do so . . . don't brick me if it's not what you expected.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What the hell do you mean," Ken screamed at Omi, who was now thoroughly red.  
  
"I can't be a part of Weiss anymore, Ken," he said meekly.  
  
Ken paced back and forth across the floor of the empty flower shop. He turned to glance at the young blonde, and shook his head. The man scratched the back of his neck as he tried to figure it all out.  
  
"Is it because of what I said, Omi? Because, you can just ignore that . . . I mean I didn't mean for it to scare you off."  
  
The boy bowed his head with a small smile forming on his face. He looked up into Ken's blue eyes.  
  
"No, it has nothing to do with that."  
  
Ken continued pacing the floor. A quick glance at his watch told him that they had ten minutes before Youji would be coming in for his shift. He stared at Omi. An angry, albeit inquisitive, force was building up inside of him.  
  
"Well, why the hell are you leaving then?!"  
  
Omi blushed and walked away from Ken toward the shop's door.  
  
"Just let Aya know . . . he'll take care of everything."  
  
Ken ran ahead of the blonde and blocked his exit. Desperation was written all over his face, but he tried to hide it with his anger.  
  
"You can't just leave like this . . . not without a reason, at least!"  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Omi said quietly.  
  
"Try me."  
  
The young man tugged on his jacket a little bit. He thought about how he would explain the situation he was in. How the emotions were too overwhelming for him to handle, how he couldn't deal with it in Weiss anymore, how his dreams lay elsewhere. He tried to stall with a clearing of his throat, so that he could explain his emotions with the least amount of feedback from Ken.  
  
"Well . . .," Ken coaxed as he stood with his arms crossed.  
  
"I am very serious about this decision," Omi began, "So please do not try to stop me."  
  
The brunette stared at Omi with his eyes narrowed knowing exactly what he was going to say. He can't handle the stress of Weiss anymore, and who could blame him?! There had been many times when even he had considered running away, but Omi had been his reason to stay.  
  
"Ok, I won't try to stop you."  
  
"I am . . . well, it is to say . . . erm, it kind of came out of nowhere. But I have been feeling this way for a while. So it is obvious that the situation will not allow me to remain here . . . in Weiss-"  
  
"Yes, yes," Ken cut Omi off, "It's not easy killing people, but it is our job."  
  
Omi looked at Ken with a puzzled look, and continued talking.  
  
"So . . . since I am in love with Farfello, I am leaving Weiss today."  
  
Ken watched Omi carefully.  
  
"Aa, so desu ka [Oh, is that so?]," Ken replied.  
  
Omi raised an eyebrow at Ken's calm reaction. Maybe Ken was more of a romantic than he had previously thought. He breathed a sigh of relief and began his journey toward the door once again.  
  
Ken smiled.  
  
"Wait a second!!!!"  
  
Omi jumped from Ken's sudden yelling.  
  
"Who did you say you're in love with?"  
  
"Farfello."  
  
Ken stared blankly at Omi.  
  
"There's no damn way that you could . . . with him . . . and not me . . . knives . . . not flowers . . . and . . .," Ken sputtered as Omi walked past him to the door.  
  
Omi blushed again and gave a bit of a smile.  
  
"Thanks for telling Aya for me, Ken. Maybe we can still be friends?"  
  
Ken remained thoroughly puzzled as Omi walked out the door. He quickly turned to find Farfello waiting for Omi at the edge of the road. The silver haired man didn't appear to be wearing any bandages, nor was he dressed in his usual sleeveless shirt. He towered over Omi, but not in an ominous way. In fact, Farfello smiled at the short blonde. The brunette blinked a couple times and looked again. Indeed, there was Omi facing Farfello. They were even holding hands, Ken discovered. He turned away . . . his heart falling, and breaking, on the floor.  
  
Youji ran into the flower shop and slammed the door behind him. Ken turned to meet his bewildered gaze. There, he saw Youji leaning against the door panting.  
  
"What's wrong," the depressed brunette asked.  
  
"Outside . . . right outside . . . Omi and – and Farfello . . . kissing!!!!"  
  
Ken ran back to the glass door and pressed his face against it like a child. The tall blonde slowly turned his head and winced when he saw the scene again.  
  
"Not on my car . . . Omi!!!"  
  
They watched as Omi, kneeled on top of Youji's car, wrapped his arms around Farfello's neck as they passionately kissed.  
  
"No! No . . . I can't let this happen! They can't be together . . . ever," Ken yelled, "Omi cannot love Farfie!!!!!"  
  
"Kenken . . . wake up. Hey, you're having a nightmare . . ."  
  
Ken opened his eyes to find Omi lying next to him with a concerned look on his face. He wrapped an arm around the blonde and sighed. His hand moved some stray hair in front of Omi's eyes as he tried to restore normal breathing.  
  
"Are you ok, Ken," Omi asked worriedly.  
  
The older man smiled and bent his neck to kiss Omi's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now . . . just never kiss Farfie," he said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Sumimasen?!?! [Excuse me?!?!]"  
  
****  
  
Surprise!!  
  
Slr_bug 


End file.
